Why the sphynx was built!
by sheenagami
Summary: pasts of the tami's and yami's first love!!!!! please review!!!!!!!!!!!!


Sheena Why the sphinx was built.  
  
One hot day in the kingdom of Egypt, inside a palace of gold, there was a young pharoh named Yami. Thieves had just murdered his father, and he was in grave danger because although most of the thieves have been caught, the leader was still lurking around the palace walls.  
  
Baset, the goddess of cats, was conversing among fellow gods such as Anubis, Ra, and many others. "Did you know the new pharoh is going to die soon?" asked one of the gods to Baset. "Oh no this is horrible," replied Baset. "Why? he is only a mere mortal?" asked the god again but with great disgust.  
  
Baset strangely cared greatly for this young pharoh, a motherly love. She knew what awaited on his journey to the Nile in a few days, and decided to send someone to protest him.  
  
Baset travelled to her temple where worshippers only lived to worship her. Baset disguised herself as a peasant to look for a worthy follower to protect Yami and become ½ god or goddess.  
  
Baset stumbled across a young girl the same age as the pharoh. She went up to her and asked, "Hello child, what is your name?" The girl looked up and opened her mouth "Mizu" was all she said. Baset then told the girl of the thieves and what awaited pharoh Yami from the high priest and the leader of the thieves. Mizu accepted the proposal and was granted the power of a feline.  
  
Back in the royal palace pharoh Yami was sleeping peacefully, as in the high priests room, priest Seto and the leader of the thieves, Bakura, were planning there attack and attempt at steeling the magical millennium puzzle. "I'll ride behind you and pharoh, when we reach the Nile we'll ambush him" suggested Bakura "fine by me" agreed Seto.  
  
As the double crossers planned there attack Mizu travelled long and hard through the desert until she reached the great kingdom of Egypt. She then walked to the palace only to be turned away. She sat by a river and sulked, for she had failed the great Baset and pharoh Yami shall die a grousom death.  
  
Baset noticed the difficulty of getting into the palace and devised a plan to get Mizu in. As Yami slept Baset wondered inside his room, in a cat disguise, and then entered the young pharohs thoughts and dreams.  
  
***Dream***  
  
Yami was in a boat on the Nile as two strangers approached him. Then Baset appeared disguised as Mizu; the scene then changes to a flower field. "Pharoh Yami you are in grave danger, I have been sent by Baset to protect you. Please meet me at the river right away" warned Baset disguised as Mizu.  
  
***End dream***  
  
Yami then woke up, he looked around the room wondering whether to believe his dream or not, he decided to believe. He throws on some close and ran to the river. As he got there he spotted the girl from his dream. Yami walked up to her and sat down beside her. She immediately stopped sulking and looked strait into his round violet eyes. 'He's kawaii' thought Mizu. (Kawaii means cute or hot! ^_~)  
  
"Miss, may I ask your name?" asked Yami politely. Mizu blushed "my name is Mizu, pharoh" introduced Mizu. "Ah, your name means water, it souts you, you're precious like it" complimented Yami. Mizu could only blush even more at that comment.  
  
Soon they were head over heels for each other. Mizu accompanied Yami back to the palace and Mizu stayed in the guest quarters that night.  
  
The next day was the day in which Yami was suppose to travel to the Nile to farewell his father to the after life. Mizu went with Yami to the Nile. Priest Seto was there too, while Bakura crept just beyond sight behind them.  
  
Mizu knew what was coming and was a little afraid, and yet she was also eager, eager to get rid of the obstacle in her and Yami's happiness. 'Would they hurry up and get it over with!' thought Mizu to herself.  
  
As they got to the Nile Seto lunged at Yami with a dagger as Bakura rode quickly in on a black horse.  
  
Seto managed to stab Yami in the arms but Mizu pushed him away. Seto then noticed the feline like eyes Mizu had and stumbled backwards. Mizu held her hands as if she had really sharp claws, well she did but no one else knew that.  
  
"What.? What are you?!" stammered Seto. "I am Mizu. I am the sphinx " stated Mizu in a strong voice.  
  
"Sphinx? But that would make you the prophesied half cat goddess!" exclaimed Yami realising who she really was.  
  
Bakura closed in with his sword ready to kill, so Mizu quickly tried to decapitate Seto but failed as he sliced her across the stomach. Bakura reached the Nile were Yami and the others were but unlike his plan, Yami knew of his presents and drew his sword as well.  
  
As Yami duelled with Bakura, Mizu was fighting with Seto. It seamed as if Seto had the upper hand when Mizu pulled a golden dagger out of thin air, as she got the dagger she grew cat like ears, and a black fluffy tail.  
  
She stabbed Seto with the dagger, as she did, Seto died on the sword and disappeared strait to the demon dog that eats the hearts of evil beings.  
  
Bakura was winning against Yami and was about to kill him. Mizu was very weak from loss of blood but continued on to save her love. She stabbed Bakura in the heart with the dagger and he stumbled backwards.  
  
"Yami are you ok?" asked Mizu in concern holding her wound.  
  
"Yes but the question is are you ok?" Yami asked reversing the question.  
  
"I." started Mizu being cut of by the insane laughter of Bakura who just wouldn't die.  
  
Bakura casted a spell which caused a bottomless pit beneath Yami's feet. Yami then plunged to his doom.  
  
"nnooooo!!!!Yami!!!!!" cried Mizu as she sprouted wings and flew down the pit with the last of her strength. Bakura just stood there laughing manically.  
  
She grabbed Yami's hand. Warm blood trickled down her hand onto yami's face from her wound. She pulled him back to solid ground and turned to Bakura. She held her hand to him and banished him to the underworld.  
  
"Nnooo!!!" echoed Bakura's voice as he disappeared.  
  
Mizu collapsed to the ground of exostion and blood loss. Yami cradled her head in his arms and wept into her hair as blood stained his white close.  
  
"do not cry my love, I'll always be watching over you and one day we'll meet again" managed Mizu weakly before she turned into sand.  
  
Yami fell to the ground and cried into the sand where his love had once lain.  
  
***25 years later***  
  
"pharoh, the sphinx is almost finished" informed the royal advisor.  
  
"Thank you Shadi" thanked Yami as he looked at the half built sphinx statue dedicated to his true love.  
  
~End ~ 


End file.
